Weapons
There are currently 7 weapons in Operation Scorpion, the AK5C, the M4A1 Carbine, the AK74N, the Kriss Vector Gen 2, the SCAR-L CQC, the VSS Vintorez, and the USP.45. M4A1 Carbine The M4A1 Carbine is the starter weapon given to every new player. It has relatively low recoil, medium damage and medium weight. One should use this weapon until the SCAR-L CQC is unlocked because of how stable it is. Currently, it is the most customizable weapon in the game. Unlock Requirements: None. Statistics: * Damage: 44 * Effect Range: 245 * Bullet Velocity: 910 * Stability: 1.18 * Aim Speed: 0.21 * Weight: 6.863 * Fire Type: Automatic In-Game Description: An American fully automatic carbine that is a shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. Highly customizable to satisfy your personal taste. AK5C The AK5C is a “slick ass Swedish aassault rifle” given to players as a reward for buying the the pre-alpha. It has slightly higher damage than the M4A1, in exchange for having less stability and higher recoil. It is most effective when burst fired at long range, or hipfired as a CQB weapon. It is commonly used with the red dot sight, as it offers increased accuracy when firing at a distance. Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: AK74N (I don’t have this weapon, somebody that does write this section for me. Pls.) Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: Kriss Vector Gen 2 (I don’t have this weapon, somebody that does write this section for me. Pls.) Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: SCAR-L CQC The SCAR-L CQC is a great all-around weapon because of its high damage and stability, as well as lower weight. At close range, it will generally win against other weapons (except for the AK5C) and will perform very well at medium-long range due to low recoil. With the iron sights 2 attachment, the weapon aims much faster than others so it should be used over other sights. There is currently an oversight in the weapon’s design where if an attachment is equipped, there is no option to remove it. Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: VSS Vintorez (I don’t have this weapon, somebody that does write this section for me. Pls.) Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: USP.45 The USP.45 is a weapon that has more application as a tool instead of a weapon, as it is extremely quiet when suppressed. While it does very little body shot damage, it is very effective on a headshot. It is effective as a weapon in the hands of either a very skilled marksman, or a lucky player that happens to be behind an unsuspecting enemy. The USP.45 is great for breaking glass without drawing attention to yourself, but sees very little use otherwise. Statistics: *Damage: *Effect Range: *Bullet Velocity: *Stability: *Aim Speed: *Weight: *Fire Type: Automatic In-Game description: